Dong Cheng Yue
Dong Cheng Yue is Lin Wan Er's best friend. She's currently studing at Liu Hua University and playing the VR game with Wan Er. Appearance Alongside her best friend, she is famous within the university for her beautiful appearance. Cheng Yue has short hair with a hairpin on the left side. In , she is a spotted Wind Elf, with long, pink hair. Personality She likes to tease Wan Er and Xiao Yao during their conversations, when both of them are arguing at each other. When she and Wan Er were having a break during their tennis match, Cheng Yue admitted that she is in love with Xiao Yao and offered a car and a new bodyguard to Wan Er in return for him. Wan Er declined History She is the daughter of Dong Cheng Feng, who is the CEO of Dong Cheng group, one of the South and East China's largest real estate developers. She has an adopted younger brother, Dong Cheng Lei. In some time, she met up with Lin Wan Er and ended up being her friend. Despite being in such a well known group, she doesn't lived a lavished life, and so ended up leeching on Wan Er and Xiao Yao for food. Story Abilities In Game Skill Abilities Class Skill Spike * Mage Class default skill. Breeze * 1st Class Advancement's default skill for Mages. of Ice and Fire * AOE skill, attacking enemies in small area of effect and inflicting searing hot pain and biting chilly sensation to the targets. 2nd Class Advancement's default skill for Mages. Shield * Protecting the fragile body of a mage. Self-casting and cannot be directly damaged until the shield is shattered. 2nd Class Advancement's default skill for Mages. Sea Arrow * Summons an ice arrow to attack a target. Super strong single target attack. 3rd Class Advancement's default skill for Mages. Leap * Can jump up to 3 times consecutively to avoid attack, stay active for 30 second or until 3 leap is used. 3rd Class Advencement's default skill for Mages. Shield Enchantment Unique Skill Reflect (A-Rank) *The target's first physical attack will be rebounded onto them, resulting 100% damage reflection. Consumes 50 MP with a cool down of 30 seconds. Required level: 40. Any class can learn this skill. Obtained from the S-tier quest Dark Tome. Up to 1000 person can learn this skill. 'Finger (S rank) ' *Electric based magic skill.Charges the power of electricity and releases it at a desired target. Will bounce to a secondary target within 10 yards of the target and will continue hitting up to a maximum of 10 targets. Each successive target hit will decrease the damage dealt while damage and the number of targets hit will rise as the skill levels up. Learning this skill requires 1 point of charm. Lv 55 requirement. Class requirement: Mage Equipment Weapon * Cloudy Moon Staff (Silver tier) Level 30 Magic Damage: 105-170 Magic Power: +20 Strength: +17 Others: Increased spell damage by 1.2% Obtain: Bought from Xiao Yao for 500 Gold Pet * Killer Bee Stats and name unknown, it has 79% excellence. * Tigerman Stats and name unknown, it has 81% excellence. Other Relationship Lin Wan Er: Her bestfriend who she is always with. Li Xiao Yao: Her best friend's bodyguard and current love interest Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female